Anette
by Rory Granger
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione tiene algo muy importante que contarle a su profesor de DCAO, ¿Cómo lo tomará Lupin cuando sepa que ha sido engañado?


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama, todo lo demás es de J.K.Rowling

Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí, acerca de mis dos personajes favoritos. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews, porque realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndola.

* * *

Terminada su clase de DCAO, Hermione se acercó tímida pero resueltamente a su profesor.

-Necesito hablar con usted en privado.

-Claro.- le dijo Remus, muy tranquilo.- dime Hermione.

-No, profesor.- se negó ella.- En realidad es un asunto muy privado e importante. Necesito hablar sólo con usted.

-Bueno.- empezó el profesor, intrigado.- Espera a que todos se vayan y vas a mi oficina a la hora de almuerzo.

-Muy bien.- acordó ella y se fue.

A la hora de almuerzo tocó la puerta y Remus le abrió:

-Pasa, Hermione,- le señaló una silla.- siéntate ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Ella no sabía cómo partir, el tema era difícil, así que decidió comenzar por el principio.

-¿Recuerda a Anette, profesor?- No creía que lo hiciera, habían pasado diecisiete años. Pero en la cara de Remus se dibujó una leve sonrisa. Claro que la recordaba. Era la joven de intercambio con quién había pasado sus últimos días (y varias de esas noches) de colegio. Hermione pareció complacida con que se acordara, pero trató de no reflejarlo.

-Sí, recuerdo a Anette.- respondió él.- ¿Pero qué tiene ella que ver contigo?

"_Llegó la hora de la verdad"_ pensó Hermione y le dijo:

-Yo soy Anette, profesor.

Lupin no dijo nada. Sólo la quedó mirando mucho rato, observándola. No podría ser posible. No era posible. Se levantó de la silla y la miró detenidamente.

-No.- contestó, por fin, tajante, negándose a la posibilidad.- Tú no eres Anette, no puedes ser Anette.

-Profesor,- le dijo ella, sabiendo de antemano que él no le iba a creer inmediatamente y preparada para ello.- Soy yo, pruébeme, pregúnteme algo que sólo Anette sabría.

Remus sólo la miraba, no era capaz de hablar. Se le ocurrieron mil preguntas que hacerle a la muchacha, pero ninguna era apropiada, se sonrojó al pensar en eso. _"Por dios, Remus, contrólate"_ se dijo a sí mismo, _"Es una niña, podría ser tu hija"_ Hermione lo notó y se sonrojó ella también. Pero era porque esa muchacha realmente era muy parecida a su amada Anette. Remus aún la amaba, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Pero ella no podía ser Anette, porque ella era Hermione, eran de épocas distintas y no podían ser la misma persona. Se sentó en su escritorio y la miró a los ojos. Ella no se había movido de su posición en todo el rato. Remus le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Viajé al pasado, por accidente.- le contestó, e inició su relato- Yo fui a la biblioteca ese día, como todos los días, antes del desayuno. Harry y Ron no se dan cuenta, ellos me ven cuando los voy a buscar para ir a desayunar.

Mientras ella hablaba, Lupin la miraba, embelesado, asombrado y asustado. Realmente esa joven era muy parecida a su Anette. Tenía los mismos gestos, las mismas expresiones y la misma mirada ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tal vez por eso le tenía un cariño especial a Hermione, por que le recordaba a Anette, porque se parecía a Anette. ¿Cómo no parecerse si eran la misma persona? Pero no podía serlo, si tenía edad para ser su hija. Remus le doblaba la edad a Hermione, literalmente. No podía volver a tener sentimientos por Anette, porque esta Anette, Hermione, era sólo una niña. Ella continuaba su relato:

-Pero eso no importa, yo tenía que sacar un libro de la sección prohibida y Madame Pince, que ya me conoce y confía en mí, me dejó pasar. Buscándolo, encontré un libro que me llamó la atención. Yo soy muy responsable, nunca toco nada que no sea lo que estoy buscando, pero este libro me llamaba. No tenía nada escrito en el lomo, así que lo saqué para ver la tapa. Tampoco tenía nada escrito y lo abrí. Sentí como la tierra se movía bajo mis pies y una luz proveniente del libro me cegaba. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en los terrenos del castillo, cerca del lago, bajo un árbol. ¿Lo recuerda, profesor?

El asintió, sí, él lo recordaba. Estaba sentado, leyendo, James y Sirius conversando y Peter sentado un poco más allá. De repente una joven apareció y se acercó a ellos, les preguntó sus nombres y le pidió que la llevaran donde el director. Les dijo que era una alumna de intercambio y que se había perdido en el camino. A Remus no le llamó la atención inmediatamente, sólo a Sirius, como cualquier mujer lo haría. La llevaron y le contaron cómo era Hogwarts.- Ella les dijo que se llamaba Anette y que venía de Francia.

-Cuando me llevaron donde el director, también estaba el profesor Dumbledore, y yo les expliqué mi situación- continuó hablando ella, Remus la interrumpió

-¡Entonces él lo ha sabido todo este tiempo!

-Sí, el sabía.- le contestó ella, molesta por la interrupción. Él percibió eso y le pidió que continuara.- El Profesor Dumbledore y el director me aconsejaron que me quedara en Gryffindor mientras ellos encontraban una manera de devolverme a mi tiempo. El resto de la historia, usted la conoce.- finalizó, sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo volvió?- le preguntó Remus, tratando de obviar el tono sonrosado de sus propias mejillas. _"Es una niña" _se dijo, apartando esos pensamientos, _"Podría ser tu hija, además es tu alumna."_

-Después de que partió el Expreso de Hogwarts y me despedí de todos ustedes.- Hermione sonrió complacida por su reacción y se sonrojó recordando su despedida.- El director y yo paseábamos por el lago tratando de encontrar una manera de devolverme a mi tiempo. Pero no fue necesario, cuando pasamos bajo el árbol dónde estaban sentados ustedes cuando yo llegué, la tierra se movió bajo mis pies, un rayo de luz me cegó y aparecí sentada en la sección prohibida, con el libro que necesitaba en las manos. Miré mi reloj; la misma hora del mismo día en que me había ido. Para mí, no pasaron más que unos instantes, para ustedes, diecisiete años.

-¿Eso cuando fue?

-Hace dos meses.

-¿Y porqué no me lo había dicho, Señorita Granger?

-No podía, usted es mi profesor.- respondió Hermione muy seria, tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.- contestó Remus, resuelto.

-Espere, profesor…- trató de replicar ella, preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar con él.- su profesor se levantó y la tomó de la mano para levantarla.

-Profesor, hay algo que necesito decirle…- volvió a intentarlo ella, ahora casi angustiada.

-Eso puede esperar.- le dijo él, avanzando hacia la puerta- tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

-Sí, puede esperar- murmuró ella- pero sólo nueve meses.

Remus le soltó la mano antes de abrir la puerta, no podía arriesgarse a la vieran con él así. Estaba emocionado, la había encontrado al fin. Pero también tenía miedo, Hermione/Anette era sólo una niña y él no podía, no debía recordar a Anette y enamorarse de la actual Hermione.

Ella lo seguía por los pasillos del castillo, muda. Su profesor seguía siendo el joven tímido y dulce que había sido cuando ella lo conoció. Hermione no le había querido decir nada durante esos dos meses, fue duro el verlo en clases y no decirle, pero era su responsabilidad. Para ella, como Anette, Remus no había sido una simple aventura, había sido un gran amor, había sido su primer beso, su primer novio y su primera vez.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, Remus pronunció la contraseña y subieron por la escalera de caracol, callados, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Entraron al despacho y encontraron a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio. Al verlos, se levantó a saludarlos y le preguntó qué los llevaba a su presencia.

-Tenemos un asunto que conversar con usted profesor.- Empezó Remus, muy serio.

Dumbledore se puso serio también, intuía algo. Miró a Hermione, se veía nerviosa, retorcía el borde de su falda y se mordía el labio inferior. La miró y la encaró:

-Señorita Granger… - sus ojos azules se posaron sobre ella

-Sí señor.- confesó, bajando los ojos.- Le conté todo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él, muy preocupado, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.- Le dije, señorita Granger, que no le comentara nada a su profesor. Le dije que era muy importante que él no supiera. Se lo dije.

-Sí, profesor, lo dijo, pero… -Se apresuró a explicar ella, pero Remus la interrumpió.

-Entonces en cierto, Albus.- Sus ojos brillaban y una mal disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿Es ella¿Es Anette?

-Sí, Remus- le contestó, cansado, Dumbledore.- Es Anette.

Lupin no cabía en sí de felicidad, casi se abalanza sobre ella para besarla, pero recordó que le doblaba la edad y era su alumna. Se calmó un poco, pero la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes lo delataban.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía complacida de que él aún la recordara. Habían pasado diecisiete años y su amado Remus aún la recordaba. Tal vez para él tampoco había sido una aventura. Ella revivía todos los días cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él, y cuando lo veía haciéndole clases, era extraño pensar que había tenido al Remus adolescente en sus brazos hacía apenas unos días.

-¿Por qué le contó, señorita Granger?- le preguntó el director, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Hermione se armó de valor, los miró a ambos a los ojos y pensó _"Ahora sí tengo que decirles" _Tenía miedo, quizás cómo lo tomarían. A fin de cuentas, Remus era un adulto, le doblaba la edad y era su profesor. Sin embargo, no habían hecho nada malo, Se amaban desde que él era un adolescente. Dumbledore la miraba y Hermione bajó la vista, no quería que le leyera la mente. Miró a Remus, buscando confianza, inspiró profundamente y lo soltó:

-Estoy embarazada.

La noticia cayó como una bomba en las mentes y las tripas de los hombres ahí parados. Remus se sentó, mil pensamientos y emociones bullían en su mente. Por un lado estaba feliz de tener un hijo, y más si era con su amada Anette. Por otro, pensaba que la madre era una alumna suya, una joven de diecisiete años que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Él también estaba asustado, no sabía qué iba a hacer con ambos, con los tres, de hecho, porque daba por sentado que iban a tener ese hijo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, cogerla en sus brazos y hacerla girar por los aires, decirle lo feliz que estaba por tener su hijo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ante todo, Hermione era su alumna, no era apropiado. Se sentía coartado por su posición de profesor de Hogwarts. No fue capaz de moverse.

Ella sólo lo miraba, monitoreando su reacción. Tenía miedo, Remus no movía un músculo, se había sentado y tenía la vista fija en el piso. Hermione no dijo nada y esperó. Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había pasado entre ambos, tal vez realmente sólo había sido una aventura para él. No, no podía ser, Remus no era así, Remus era dulce, paciente y cariñoso. Él jamás le haría daño. Tal vez tenía el mismo miedo que ella. Después de todo, él era su profesor y Hermione, sólo una niña esperando un bebé de él.

Dumbledore se paseaba por la habitación, pensativo. Se preguntaba cómo no habían pensado en eso, cómo no lo habían previsto. Cuando esa niña llegó al despacho del director junto a los merodeadores, Albus estaba con él. Luego la niña les dijo que era del futuro y que conocía al Remus de su época, pero ambos asumieron que ellos serían lo suficientemente responsables para no embarcarse en una relación amorosa. Se habían equivocado, ni ella ni Lupin eran tan confiables y las consecuencias aparecerían después, en la forma de su mejor alumna de séptimo año, embarazada.

Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven que clavaba su mirada en sus ojos.

-Hermione, no podemos.- empezó- Eres mi alumna y yo soy tu profesor, tienes muchos menos años que yo, ya soy un viejo mañoso y no sé si pueda hacer esto, tienes que darme un poco de tiempo.

Las palabras le salían a tropezones, sin orden ni concierto, tenía miedo, pero amaba a esa muchacha. La miraba directo a los ojos, tratando de evitar llorar al verla tan desvalida.

Ella no apartaba sus ojos de él. Remus, su Remus, aquél que había dormido junto a ella, acurrucados en un sillón de la sala común. Anette tenía miedo de los truenos y Remus la abrazó, prometiéndole que no la dejaría. Le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que él estaría siempre a su lado.

Por las mejillas de Hermione corrían dos gruesas lágrimas y de los ojos de Remus dos grandes lagrimones pugnaban por salir. Para evitar eso, él se levantó rápido y salió del despacho sin mirar atrás. No quería asumirlo, no quería demostrar que estaba enamorado de ella. No quería darse cuenta él mismo del amor que sentía por la mejor alumna de su clase. Tenía miedo, no debía hacerlo.

Apenas él salió, Hermione cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y dejó salir toda su angustia, su miedo, su decepción y su tristeza en la forma de un sollozo continuado y silencioso. Dumbledore se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado tratando de consolarla. Le acarició la espalda en silencio hasta que dejó de llorar. Luego la ayudó a levantarse y llamó a Mc Gonagall, dándole estrictas instrucciones de llevarla a la enfermería y no dejar que nadie fuera a verla en el resto del día.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, la profesora no sabía nada ni Hermione quería contarle, estaba demasiado agotada. Cuando llegaron, Madame Pomfrey la acostó sin hacerle preguntas y le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños. Apenas la tomó, Hermione se sumió en un sueño profundo y reparador que no había podido tener en semanas, desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

Lo sospechó cuando notó que llevaba dos meses de retraso, así que decidió comprarse una prueba para año nuevo, cuando volvió al mundo muggle para pasar las fiestas con sus papás. Le fue muy difícil entrar a la farmacia. Miró para todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie conocido. Luego entró, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando. La pidió, y la vendedora la miró de forma reprobatoria y le preguntó la edad. Hermione le respondió y luego pidió un par de cosas más, una revista y un encrespador de pestañas. Finalmente, pagó y salió de la farmacia, sintiendo todos los ojos de los compradores sobre ella.

Cuando llegó a su pieza tiró todo encima de su cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Abrió el paquete y leyó las instrucciones. _"Rosado es positivo; azul, negativo. Fácil" _pensó. Fue al baño de su pieza y cuando volvió dejó la prueba sobre su velador. Tomó la hora. Empezó a mirar su reloj y la prueba alternativamente cada cinco segundos, dando vueltas por su habitación. De repente, empezó a formarse una tenue línea rosada. Se sintió desfallecer, todo su mundo se había hecho trizas en un instante, miró la barrita otra vez, tratando de asegurarse, pero la línea rosada se había vuelto más notoria, casi desafiante. Hermione rompió a llorar, no podía creerlo. Embarazada. Ella, embarazada. Pensó en Remus ¿Cómo contarle? Lo amaba, pero era su profesor ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Tomó la barrita y la hizo arder, tenía autorización para hacer magia con sus diecisiete años. No quería que nadie se enterara, no quería correr ningún riesgo. No sabía cómo decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada de su profesor de DCAO.

Remus se excusó de clases y le pidió a Severus que lo reemplazara. No se podía concentrar. Sólo pensaba en ella y en su hijo. En los sentimientos confusos y mezclados que vagaban por su mente, en la sensación de que, a pesar de lo mal que se veía todo desde un observador objetivo, en realidad estaba todo bien. Él amaba a esa muchacha, él daría su vida por ella, y ahora no era capaz de reconocer a su hijo. Remus Lupin era un cobarde. Nunca lo había sido, no podía empezar ahora, tenía que apoyarla, estar ahí para ella, así como ella había estado ahí para él.

Esa noche de transformación, Remus estaba en el bosque prohibido con sus amigos. Acababa de salir el sol y venían de vuelta al castillo, todos malheridos, caminaban apenas. De repente, llegó una joven corriendo: Anette. Estaba vestida con su pijama, un vestido largo que le llegaba a los tobillos. Descalza, con su pelo revoloteando al viento y sus mejillas sonrosadas, corría hacia ellos. Lo primero que pensó Remus fue en esconderse, no quería que ella lo viera así. James y Sirius pensaron en eso también y se pararon frente a él para ocultarlo. Pero ella se acercó y preguntó por él:

-¿Dónde está Remus?

-¿Lupin?- le contestó Sirius, haciéndose el extrañado.- No lo he visto. ¿Lo has visto tú, James?

-No. No lo he visto.- contestó éste, siguiéndole el juego- ¿Tú lo has visto, Peter?

-No.- respondió, asustado.

-Por favor, no me mientan.- les dijo Anette, separando a los amigos y descubriendo al escondido. Lupin estaba sentado detrás de ellos. Anette se sentó a su lado y lo miró suavemente:

-Vamos Remus, no te escondas de mí. Yo sé que eres un hombre lobo, y no me da miedo. Quiero cuidarte, vamos a la sala común para curarte las heridas.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él la miró, asombrado, pero no quiso preguntar cómo lo había averiguado. Le sujetó la mano y la siguió a la sala común. Sus amigos los siguieron, asombrados. Al llegar a la sala común, Anette lo recostó sobre un sillón, trajo alcohol y unas vendas, se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a limpiarlo y curarle las heridas. Él la miraba sin comprender, sus amigos se fueron a dormir pero él apenas escuchó cuando ellos se despidieron, estaba concentrado en ella. Remus comprendió que eso era amor, el ser valiente para estar al lado de quién se ama cuando lo necesite.

Eso era lo que debía hacer ahora, estar a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Pero Hermione era una niña, no podía estar enamorado de esta niña, su alumna. Aún así, lo estaba y debía cuidar del hijo de ambos. Pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando, rumiando su decisión. Fue al árbol. A ese árbol donde se habían conocido a orillas del lago, dónde se habían encontrado la noche de su transformación. También, bajo ese mismo árbol, habían dormido muchas tardes, acurrucados, tomando siesta bajo el sol.

Habían sido meses maravillosos, meses inolvidables. Anette había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera novia y su primera vez. Hubo varias después de ella, pero ninguna tan intensa, tan especial, en definitiva, ninguna era Anette.

Cuando Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente, encontró a su profesor durmiendo en una silla junto a su cama. Él, al sentir movimiento, se despertó y se levantó torpemente, ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntó la niña, muy formal. Se sentó en la cama.

-Para ti soy Remus, Hermione.- le contestó él, acercándose.- Ven, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa¿Para mí?- le contestó ella, levantándose.

-Sí, Hermione.- la apuró Lupin.- Para ti.

Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, preguntándose qué le tendría Remus preparado. Él la ayudó, le pasó su ropa y la bajó de la cama. Cuando estuvo lista, le tomó la mano y la condujo fuera de la enfermería. Hermione se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de su mano, pero se sintió reconfortada al instante. Recorrieron el castillo hasta salir por la puerta hacia el jardín. Remus la condujo hasta el árbol donde se habían conocido y, una vez ahí, le tomó las manos y empezó a hablar:

-Hermione, ahora sí me atrevo. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que estoy dispuesto a estar contigo. No lo digo porque vayamos a tener un hijo, sino que porque te amo. ¿Por qué crees que aún no me caso? Tengo treinta y siete años, y aún estoy solo. Es porque te estaba buscando. Me enamoré de ti y ninguna mujer se te parecía. ¿Parecérsete¡Qué digo! Ninguna te llegaba ni a los talones, Hermione, Anette, me da lo mismo cómo te llames o cuántos años tengas. Yo te amo a ti, tal cual eres y siempre lo haré- Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero él le puso un dedo frente a sus labios.- No me vayas a decir que no me crees. No entiendo cómo no me lo dijiste antes, yo me habría casado contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con o sin embarazo. Y eso es lo que quiero.- Se arrodilló frente a la llorosa Hermione y sacó una caja de su bolsillo.- Lo tengo guardado desde que te conocí.- Sonrió y abrió la caja para revelar un hermoso anillo.- Quería pedírtelo, estuve a punto muchas veces, pero siempre decidí esperar. No debí haberlo hecho. Dijiste que tal vez volvías a Londres, y yo te preparé una gran bienvenida, pero nunca apareciste. Dumbledore me explicó que habías vuelto a Francia. Hermione¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella lloraba de emoción, se había cubierto el rostro con las manos y no podía hablar, sólo atinó a asentir, muda. Lupin sacó el anillo y se lo puso a Hermione/Anette en su temblorosa mano, luego se levantó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Por fin había encontrado a su Anette. Por fin se casaría con ella. Además, como si eso fuera poco, incluso tendría un hijo con ella. La vida le sonreía a Remus Lupin.Ahora sí podía ser feliz.


End file.
